Wallflowers
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Yongguk adalah 'penghias dinding' selama tiga tahun di Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan Yehyun adalah murid tidak populer yang optimis dari tingkat satu. Jaewoo melihat keduanya dan berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah musim semi. Tags : Kim Yongguk, Kim Yehyun, Produce 101 (jangan berharap dari summary)
1. Chapter 1

.

Wallflowers

('Chun Ent. Trainee' Kim Yong Guk / Jin Long Guo & 'Widmay Trainee' Kim Ye Hyun)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Ayah Yongguk dipindah tugaskan menuju Korea Selatan, membawa Yongguk yang berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas hingga dia harus mengulangi tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas. Tidak ada orang yang menekan atau mendiskriminasinya karena dia berasal dari Tiongkok, juga tidak ada yang menjadi teman dekatnya karena kendala bahasa juga pribadinya yang tertutup. Yongguk tidak memahami sebutan 'penghias dinding' yang digunakan oleh Sihyun –sepupu Yongguk di Korea- saat Yongguk menceritakan kehidupan sekolahnya, tapi dia segera mengerti dan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dengan canggung. Di lingkungan sekolah, Yongguk hanya bicara dengan Lee Gun Min, murid yang menempati bangku di sebelahnya –orang lain menyebut sebagai teman sebangku agar mudah, tapi Yongguk pikir mereka tidak begitu dekat–. Hingga tahun ajaran berganti dan mengacaukan posisi duduk, Yongguk sendirian menempati bangku paling belakang di sudut ruangan.

Tetangga Yongguk adalah Keluarga Choi yang ramah dan menyenangkan, memiliki anak laki-laki yang mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas pada tahun ini. Jaewoo bukan tipe orang menyebalkan yang senang melempar pertanyaan tidak penting sok akrab, dia membaca kondisi dengan baik hingga tahu kapan dia harus bicara atau kapan dia harus mendengar. Setidaknya, Yongguk memiliki harapan bahwa dia bisa mendapat satu bunga tanda selamat dari adik kelas pada acara kelulusan yang mungkin terlalu awal untuk dipikirkan saat ini. Murid lain berusaha keras agar diterima pada Universitas Ternama yang mereka impikan, sementara Yongguk hanya berusaha semampunya karena khawatir bila dia dikecewakan oleh hasilnya. Murid dari tingkat dua dan tingkat satu –itu artinya termasuk dengan Jaewoo– tengah sibuk dengan rangkai kompetisi antar sekolah yang melibatkan partisipasi mereka, Yongguk menaruh perhatian karena Jaewoo begitu antusias membicarakan ini.

Yongguk melewati lorong yang ramai karena waktu istirahat, seolah menjadi sosok tidak terlihat karena setiap orang terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikannya atau sekedar melempar sapaan padanya. Pandangan Yongguk terarah pada murid tingkat satu yang menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, ada Jaewoo yang memegangi tubuhnya pada sisi murid tingkat satu tersebut . . .

"Halo, Hyung" Jaewoo menyapa dirinya dengan ramah, sewaktu dia dan si murid tingkat satu selesai menapaki anak tangga terakhir

"Halo, Jaewoo-ya" Yongguk membalas seadanya dengan ekspresi biasa, menangkap pandangan ingin tahu dari si murid tingkat satu melalui sudut matanya

"Aku memiliki urusan darurat, jadi aku harus pergi ke toilet. Kau pergi ke kantin bersama Yongguk-Hyung saja" Kaki Jaewoo berlalu dengan cepat, hampir membuat si murid tingkat satu terjatuh karena apa yang menumpunya sedari tadi menghilang

"Choi Jae Woo" Telinga Yongguk tidak mendengar lanjutan dari gumaman kesal si murid tingkat satu, walaupun dia melihat bibir si murid tingkat satu masih bergerak

"Eung, selamat siang, Sunbaenim" Tubuh murid tingkat satu itu merendah untuk memberi salam hormat, lagi-lagi kehilangan keseimbangan hingga Yongguk mengambil dua langkah untuk memegangi tubuh adik kelasnya itu. Manik murid tingkat satu mengerjap bingung, entah bingung karena belum bisa memproses kejadian atau bingung dengan tangan Yongguk di bahunya

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau kesulitan melakukannya" Ujar Yongguk selagi menjauhkan tangan dari bahu murid tingkat satu itu, berdiri dalam jarak yang memudahkan dirinya meraih si murid tingkat satu kalau saja si junior kembali hilang keseimbangan

"Ini tidak sulit, aku sungguh bisa melakukannya" Walau tidak mengenal secara dekat, Yongguk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa murid tingkat satu itu orang yang keras kepala. Yongguk ingat perkataan Jaewoo yang menyuruh si murid tingkat satu pergi ke kantin bersamanya, tapi tidak tahu cara yang tidak terkesan lancang hingga mengganggu kenyamanan murid tersebut

"Namaku Kim Ye Hyun, satu kelas dengan Jaewoo" Rasanya, Yongguk pernah mendengar nama itu dalam cerita Jaewoo yang lalu, entah sebagai teman satu kelas seperti yang dikatakan Yehyun, juga teman beda klub yang bergabung dalam satu kelompok pada kompetisi mendatang

"Namaku Jin Long Guo" Yongguk melihat kerjapan dari manik di hadapannya, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama lahirnya yang asing bagi banyak Orang Korea

"Maafkan aku. Maksudku, Kim Yong Guk" Ralat Yongguk, masih juga menemukan ekspresi bingung dengan kerjapan lamban dari wajah Yehyun

"Longguo-Hyung" Telunjuk dan ibu jari Yehyun membentuk tanda bulat, memberi isyarat 'baik, aku mengerti' pada Yongguk. Ada lengkungan tipis pada wajah Yongguk, merasa dirinya kembali ke tempat dia tumbuh walau imbuhan pada bagian belakang mengingatkan dimana dirinya berada saat ini

"Longguo-Gege" Ekspresi bingung Yehyun menarik sudut bibir Yongguk hingga menjadi lebih tinggi, bermaksud menghargai usaha Yehyun daripada berpikir tentang betapa buruk kemampuan berbahasa asing yang dimiliki oleh Yehyun

"Panggil saja dengan 'Yongguk'" Walaupun Yongguk menyukai saat Yehyun memanggil dengan nama Tiongkok dan membuatnya merasa kembali ke tempat dia tumbuh, Yongguk tidak ingin memaksakan Yehyun yang tentu lebih terbiasa dengan nama Korea

"Aku sungguh bisa melakukannya, sungguh" Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah Yehyun setelahnya, bukan karena pandangan intens Yongguk padanya, melainkan karena perutnya berbunyi dengan suara gaduh. Memang tidak seberapa memalukan daripada sewaktu dirinya mendapat cedera karena dia dan temannya bermain di tepi panggung ruang teater, tapi ini masih hal memalukan yang membuat Yehyun tidak berani mengangkat wajah dan berhadapan dengan sang senior

'Tap' Sentuhan pada bahunya membuat Yehyun tersentak dan mengarahkan pandangan pada Yongguk yang berada di sisinya, membantu dirinya melangkah dengan perlahan untuk tiba di kantin. Orang lain terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan 'penghias dinding tingkat tiga' berjalan dengan murid tingkat satu yang tidak populer

"Maaf, aku membuatmu merasa terkejut" Yongguk mengambil langkah dengan pelan, tidak ingin Yehyun merasa kepayahan saat mengikuti langkahnya

"Bukan masalah" Ujar Yehyun dengan ringan, memberikan senyum singkat yang dibalas Yongguk dengan teramat canggung. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara hingga mereka tiba di kantin, Yongguk membantu Yehyun duduk pada bangku yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk kantin

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" Pertanyaan Yongguk dibalas gestur tangan tanda menolak dari Yehyun, tidak ingin merepotkan Yongguk setelah senior tingkat tiga itu membantunya sampai di kantin

"Tidak perlu, aku juga harus melatih kakiku agar dia tidak mengeluh saat pertunjukan pekan depan" Yongguk ingat kalau kompetisi antar sekolah dimulai pada pekan depan, dan ingat bahwa Jaewoo mengatakan Yehyun sebagai anggota kelompok tampilnya

"Jadi, kau seharusnya tampil pada kompetisi mendatang?" Tanya Yongguk dengan perlahan, takut kalau ada perkataan yang membuat Yehyun tersinggung

"Bukan, aku akan tampil di kompetisi mendatang" Ekspresi yakin pada wajah Yehyun membuat Yongguk tidak ingin mendebat tentang kondisi kaki Yehyun yang dia pikir tidak membaik dalam tempo sesingkat itu

"Aku bisa melakukannya" Anggukan kepala Yehyun terlihat begitu meyakinkan, begitu juga dengan senyuman yang dia berikan. Yongguk tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan Yehyun hanya karena merasa khawatir, selain karena mereka tidak dekat, Yongguk yakin bahwa Yehyun sungguhan bisa melakukan pertunjukan dengan baik

"Iya, aku tahu" Pandangan Yehyun hanya menemukan punggung Yongguk yang berjalan menjauh setelah mengatakan itu, mengernyit tidak mengerti sewaktu Yongguk mengambil nampan dan menu makan siang. Seingat Yehyun, Yongguk tidak berjalan ke arah kantin sebelumnya, jadi Yehyun tidak berpikir Yongguk mengambil menu makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri

"Makanlah dengan baik" Ujar Yongguk dengan bahasa mandar in, menghindari suasana canggung kalau saja Yehyun berpikir ucapannya terkesan sok akrab. Yehyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis seolah mengerti, dan Yongguk sungguh berharap Yehyun sungguh hanya berpura mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Tangan Yongguk mengusap sisi belakang kepala dengan canggung, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum canggung selagi tangannya bergerak sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa'. Balasan senyum dari Yehyun menjadi senyum lebar hingga pipinya terlihat tembam, tangannya juga membalas gerakan tangan Yongguk dengan melambai riang. Ada ucapan 'terima kasih' sewaktu Yongguk melangkah ke luar area kantin, menarik perhatian beberapa murid pada Yehyun namun berpaling dan kembali bersikap acuh kemudian.

Pekan berikutnya terasa datang begitu cepat, Yongguk hanya datang untuk melihat penampilan kelompok Jaewoo yang menjadi perwakilan mereka dari murid tingkat satu. Yongguk tidak tahu siapa Yehyun diantara kelompok Jaewoo, dia sungguh hanya mengenali Jaewoo dengan rambut terangnya pada kelompok itu, dan lagi tidak ada yang melakukan gerakan dengan salah tempo atau semacamnya. Jaewoo masih menceritakan nama Yehyun pada cerita latihan kelompoknya, jadi entah yang manapun si Yehyun, dia memang bisa melakukan bagiannya dengan baik.

.

Enam bulan dari saat Yehyun menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas, perayaan ulangtahun sekolah menghadirkan antusias bagi teman satu tingkatnya yang bosan dengan rutinitas harian membosankan (Yehyun ingin tahu, bagaimana keluhan mereka pada tahun berikutnya). Jaewoo mengatakan bahwa murid lain membicarakan dengan antusias sementara dia tidak mengetahui apapun, membuat ekspresi tidak mengerti di wajah Yehyun karena mengingat Jaewoo memiliki teman dari tingkat tiga. Yehyun membulatkan mulutnya sewaktu Jaewoo mengatakan bahwa Yongguk tidak sering berpatisipasi dalam kegiatan sekolah seperti ini, entah dia tidak senang dengan perhatian orang atau dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpartisipasi. Kalau hanya ada dua kemungkinan seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Jaewoo, Yehyun lebih yakin pada kemungkinan kedua, karena Yehyun pikir tidak ada orang yang tidak senang menjadi perhatian apalagi saat dirinya mendapat pujian orang lain.

Lima hari sebelum perayaan ulangtahun sekolah, para siswi rajin membicarakan siapa saja yang mengisi perayaan sekolah dan hal apa yang ingin dilakukan para siswa dalam pertunjukan tersebut, lebih mudah untuk menemukan nama populer dari tingkat tiga dan tingkat dua. Telinga Yehyun mendengar celoteh para siswi pada jam kelas kosong, menemukan nama Kim Yong Guk hanya melintas diantara nama populer hingga senior itu segera terlupakan. Eung, Yehyun tidak ingat dia pernah mendengar nama Yongguk dalam klub yang berhubungan dengan musik, tidak menemukan namanya di daftar seniornya dalam Klub Musik, juga tidak ingat ada anggota Klub Vokal yang membanggakan atau setidaknya melontarkan nama Yongguk, entah dengan Klub Rap karena Yehyun tidak mengenal senior dari klub tersebut, tapi Yehyun pikir Yongguk tidak berada dalam Klub Dance. Entahlah, Yehyun tidak begitu dekat hingga bisa menyimpulkan seperti apa Yongguk sebenarnya.

Tangan Yehyun menepuk sisi bahunya yang pegal, setelah dia membersihkan kamar mandi yang menjadi bagian dari hukuman karena dia tidak membawa dua buku tugas. Yehyun tidur dengan larut untuk mengerjakan tugas itu semalam, membuat dirinya merasa berat untuk menyimpan buku dalam tas dan meninggalkan diatas meja begitu saja . . .

'Trak! Kriiit!' Tentu itu bukan suara seseorang yang memainkan permainan video dan menggunakan corong berisik Sekolah, jadi Yehyun menyimpulkan bahwa suara itu berasal dari ruang kelas yang memiliki arah sama dengan langkahnya

"Harusnya, para murid sudah menyelesaikan tugas piket mereka pada jam ini" Langkah Yehyun sangat lurus, namun berpikir untuk menoleh saat mendengar suara selain keberisikan peralatan sekolah yang beradu dengan lantai atau saling berbenturan

"Senior ini sedang bernyanyi" Pandangan Yehyun memandangi pintu kelas yang menjadi asal suara keributan yang didengarnya, memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan nyanyian yang sesekali teredam oleh ribut peralatan sekolah yang tengah dirapihkan

"Dia sudah selesai?" Yehyun bertanya dengan menggumam, merasa tidak ada perbedaan sekalipun dia mengeraskan suara. Pandangan Yehyun tidak beralih dari pintu di hadapannya walau khawatir dianggap tidak sopan atau lancang oleh siapapun kakak kelas yang nanti membuka pintu kelas ini, maniknya melebar sementara mulutnya membulat karena menemukan Yongguk sebagai senior yang membuka pintu kelas. Yehyun berusaha menjinjit dan memanjangkan leher untuk menemukan orang lain, namun tidak mungkin orang lain dalam ruang belajar tersebut

"Wah, Hyung" Kening Yongguk mengernyit karena binar antusias pada mata Yehyun, tidak mengerti dengan kehadiran sang adik kelas yang terakhir kali dilihatnya saat membantunya berjalan ke kantin (Yongguk melihat penampilan kelompok Jaewoo dan Yehyun di kompetisi antar sekolah, tapi Yongguk sungguh tidak tahu yang mana Yehyun, jadi Yongguk menganggap pertemuan pertama dan terbarunya dengan Yehyun pada saat Jaewoo melarikan diri ke toilet dan meninggalkannya dengan Yehyun)

"Aku mendapat spoiler yang sangat bagus untuk perayaan ulangtahun sekolah nanti" Ujar Yehyun dengan penuh antusias, sementara ekspresi bingung Yongguk seperti mempertanyakan 'apa hubungan dirinya dengan perkataan Yehyun'

"Aku tidak sengaja melewati lorong ini untuk sekolah, dan mendengarmu bernyanyi. Kau memberi spoiler tentang lagu yang kau dan para senior lain tampilkan pada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, dan aku pikir kau menyanyi dengan sangat bagus" Ucapan Yehyun menjawab pertanyaan tidak terlontar Yongguk dengan senyum lebar, tidak ada perubahan berarti pada wajah Yongguk karena lontaran perkataan Yehyun. Mungkin, dia sering mendapat pujian seperti itu hingga tidak lagi terpengaruh dengan mudah

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin" Balasan singkat dari Yongguk membuat Yehyun merasa tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, dia mendecak dan menatap lurus pada Yongguk yang berada di hadapannya

"Kau hanya kekurangan rasa percaya diri, Hyung, tapi kau bisa melakukan ini dengan baik. Suaramu sangat natural, juga nada vokalmu sangat bagus" Yehyun ingat bagaimana Jaewoo memutar mata atau mendecak lidah dengan malas jika dia mulai mengomentari sesuatu seperti pemusik profesional, tapi Yongguk tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan celoteh dari Yehyun

"Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan pertunjukan kelompok, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukan bagianku dengan baik. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Gunmin mengatakan padaku untuk mengganti posisinya" Nama 'Lee Gunmin' bukan nama populer memang, tapi sekolah mereka pernah mendapat posisi dua dalam kompetisi antar sekolah dengan Gunmin sebagai salah satu anggotanya. Gunmin menjadi Main Vocal dalam kelompok itu, walaupun orang lebih sering membicarakan posisi utama juga anggota lain dalam kelompok itu

"Pasti, karena Gunmin-Sunbaenim tahu, kalau Hyung bisa melakukannya dengan baik" Kata Yehyun, mengambil kesimpulan, dengan anggukan ringan untuk meyakinkan Yongguk

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak yakin, mungkin kelompok menjadi lebih baik kalau aku tidak bergabung" Lontar Yongguk yang dibalas Yehyun dengan senyum tipis, lagipula dia tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Yongguk hingga bisa berdebat dengannya, apalagi sampai menegurnya

"Aku tahu, Hyung bisa melakukan dengan baik" Bukan kalimat yang panjang dan rumit, tapi Yongguk seperti membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami perkataan Yehyun. Jaewoo mengatakan bahwa Yongguk tidak mengikuti banyak kegiatan sekolah yang membuatnya mendapat sorotan dari murid lain, jadi mungkin ini kali pertama pula baginya untuk mendapat pujian atau mendengar seseorang mempercayai dia bisa tampil dengan baik

"Terima kasih, Yehyun-ssi" Panggilan Yongguk terkesan begitu canggung, tapi hubungan mereka memang tidak dekat hingga bisa memiliki panggilan khusus. Yehyun merasa dirinya bisa memanggil Yongguk dengan sebutan 'Hyung' atau 'Gege' karena Jaewoo –yang adalah salah satu teman dekatnya– memanggil Yongguk dengan cara seperti itu

"Sama-sama, Lung, Luong, Long . . . Loung . . . Longguo-Gege" Yehyun dengan sikap keras kepalanya yang membuat Yongguk tidak ingin mendebat, lagipula tidak banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu di Korea

"Kau bisa memanggil 'Yongguk-Hyung', jika kau merasa sulit" Ujar Yongguk, walau dia sudah yakin bagaimana respon Yehyun

"Ini tidak sulit, aku sungguh bisa melakukannya" Ada senyuman di wajah Yongguk yang membuat Yehyun mengerjap dengan lamban, tidak ingin mengerjap seandainya itu tidak mengakibatkan iritasi mata atau penyakit mata lainnya

"A . . . aku pulang duluan" Pamit Yehyun selagi menunduk, bisa menduga getaran ponselnya karena Kakaknya sudah menunggu di halaman depan sekolah. Tangannya meraih ponsel di saku pakaian untuk menerima panggilan, meminta maaf dengan malas karena sang Kakak menasehatinya sesaat dia baru menerima panggilan. Pandangan Yongguk yang mengarah pada punggungnya tidak dia rasakan, senyum sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kata positif yang dilontarkan Yehyun membuatnya mendapat sedikit percaya diri.

Hanya perasaan Yehyun atau sosok Yongguk lebih mudah ditemukan pada sepekan ini, dia terus mendengar Yongguk tengah melatih suara entah dia sendirian di gudang, berada di sisi perpustakaan, menggantikan tugas murid lain untuk piket kelas, atau memang latihan dengan kelompoknya. Kalau Yongguk memang sendiri, Yehyun akan mendekatinya dan membantu Yongguk untuk berlatih dengan memperbaiki bagian yang dia pikir kurang tepat. Yehyun mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri kemana dirinya selama enam bulan ini, hingga baru menyadari kehadiran Yongguk selama satu pekan terakhir, Yongguk yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Yehyun tidak menampilkan apapun pada perayaan ulangtahun sekolah, lebih sibuk memperhatikan dan menunggu penampilan Yongguk. Pandangannya yang begitu antusias tidak dilihat oleh Jaewoo karena Jaewoo sendiri tengah mengagumi penampilan senior tingkat tiga tersebut, bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar Yongguk bernyanyi selama beberapa tahun menjadi tetangganya. Tangan Yehyun terangkat untuk mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya, saat pandangan Yongguk menemukan dirinya diantara para murid yang memperhatikan. Senyum Yongguk mengembang, hanya fokus pada sosok akrabnya dalam sepekan diantara ratusan sosok asing dalam tiga tahunnya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Harusnya, aku nyelesain fanfic lainnya dulu, tapi aku gemes banget sama Yongguk Yehyun di latihan 'If Its You' Team. Kadang nganggep Yongguk cocok jadi Uke soalnya kayak malu-malu ngegemesin gitu, tapi juga ngga rela Yehyun dijadiin Seme. Terserah yang baca deh, mau ditanggepin kayak apa, aku cuma menyalurkan ide doang, soalnya gemes sama dua trainee kelewat underrated ini. Ini dipublish tanpa baca ulang, jadi gitu deh. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 **Bonus :**

Seseorang menyela diantara posisi Yongguk dengan Yehyun, si anak laki-laki keluarga Choi yang menjadi junior Yongguk juga teman satu kelas Yehyun dalam sembilan bulan terakhir. Tangan Jaewoo hendak meraih bahu Yehyun, sebelum Yongguk merangkul bahunya dan memindahkan posisinya hingga dia berada di sisi kiri Yongguk dan Yehyun. Yehyun hanya melontarkan tawa ringan saat dua orang itu berpandangan dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat, membuat dua orang tadi melihat ke arahnya . . .

"Yehyun. Katakan pada Kekasihmu untuk tidak cemburu berlebihan padaku, kita kan hanya teman satu kelas" Ujar Jaewoo dengan ekspresi sebal

"Kau pernah mengatakan, bahwa Yehyun ku ini manis" Yongguk membela dirinya sendiri, sebelum Yehyun membuka suara untuk mendukung Jaewoo

"Hanya satu kali, dia pernah mengatakannya. Kupikir, itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan" Lerai Yehyun dengan senyum untuk meyakinkan Yongguk, membuat Yongguk mengalah namun tidak merubah posisinya yang membatasi interaksi Yehyun dengan Jaewoo

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian menyatakan perasaan, tapi kalian sungguh terlihat seperti pasangan saat kalian bertemu di waktu istirahat juga saat jalan bersisian di waktu pulang, seperti sekarang" Jaewoo bukan anak yang menyebalkan dan suka bertanya hal pribadi, tapi dia merasa ingin tahu tentang hubungan Yongguk dan Yehyun. Jaewoo mengerti bahwa Yehyun ingin membantu Yongguk agar merasa percaya diri untuk pertunjukan di perayaan ulangtahun sekolah, tapi dia tidak mengerti saat Yongguk dan Yehyun masih bersama setelah perayaan ulangtahun sekolah selesai

"Yongguk-Hyung menyatakan perasaan, saat aku mengajarinya untuk pertunjukan di pesta ulangtahun sekolah, sekitar tiga hari sebelum pesta ulangtahun" Kata Yehyun, yang membuat Jaewoo melebarkan manik kecilnya

"Sungguh? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jaewoo yang dibalas decakan Yehyun

"Aku dan Yongguk-Hyung hanya 'penghias dinding' di kelas kami masing-masing, tentu berita kami menjadi pasangan tidak seheboh berita Jaehwan-Hyung dengan Sewoon-Hyung atau Ahn Hyungseob dengan Park Woojin" Respon Yehyun yang mendapat gumaman membenarkan oleh Jaewoo, tapi si Choi mengangkat kepala dengan ekspresi tidak setuju

"Tetap saja. Harusnya, kau memberitahu dan membelikan sesuatu untukku sebagai perayaan" Protes Jaewoo yang dibalas ekspresi malas Yehyun, berpikir bahwa Jaewoo menyebalkan pada saat seperti ini

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan di kedai pinggir jalan" Bukan Yongguk tengah berbaik hati pada Jaewoo atau bermaksud melerai dua murid tingkat satu tersebut, dia hanya menemukan alasan untuk bertemu Yehyun dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Yehyun tidak masalah melewatkan satu bis hingga menunda waktu pulang selama dua puluh menit, tapi Yongguk tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukan itu, jadi dia tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil menemukan alasan menunda kepulangan Yehyun hari ini

"Bukan ide yang buruk" Yehyun membalas dengan anggukan antusias, senyum di wajahnya memiliki alasan yang sama dengan senyuman di wajah Yongguk. Jaewoo teracuhkan oleh keduanya, hanya diam dan tidak mempermasalahkan tentang dirinya yang terlupakan oleh dua orang tersebut. Daun oranye dan cokelat tua meninggalkan pohon di musim gugur, tapi Jaewoo berpikir dua orang di hadapannya tengah berjalan diantara bunga musim semi yang memperindah jalanan. Dua 'penghias dinding' melewati jalanan berbunga, bukan hal yang buruk.

 **.Bonus End.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

.

Wallflowers : Sequel

('Choon' Kim Yong Guk / Jin Long Guo x 'Widmay' Kim Ye Hyun)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Yongguk tidak berpikir kalau melihat hasil di papan pengumuman adalah prioritas yang membuat dirinya harus memaksakan tubuhnya berhimpitan dengan murid lain, Yongguk selalu menunggu papan pengumuman sepi dan berjalan mendekati papan dengan tenang saat murid lain berisik membicarakan hasil yang mereka dapat. Derap langkah seseorang membuat Yongguk memindah atensi untuk melihat ekspresi antusias Yehyun yang mendekatinya dengan terburu, ingin menceritakan sesuatu dengan penuh antusias, namun kemudian membungkuk untuk mengatur nafas yang berantakan. Yongguk tidak berpikir dirinya adalah tipe yang merasa ingin tahu pada urusan orang lain, tapi lengkung bibir Yehyun dengan nafas berantakan membuat Yongguk memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Kata lulus yang dilontarkan oleh Yehyun membuat Yongguk turut tersenyum, mengerti kalau Yehyun melihat papan pengumuman dan merasa antusias karena kelulusannya, Yongguk melontarkan tawa ringan karena berpikir Yehyun saat ini begitu menggemaskan (sebenarnya Yongguk hampir selalu berpikir kalau Yehyun itu menggemaskan hingga sepupunya meledek dirinya sebagai pemula dalam hubungan seperti ini, Yongguk tidak memprotes karena itu memang benar).

Pada acara kelulusan, akan ada penampilan dari adik kelas tingkat satu maupun tingkat dua yang membuat Yongguk memaklumi panggilan tidak dijawab atau pesan tidak dibalas oleh Yehyun. Yongguk hanya mengkhawatirkan Yehyun, bagaimana kalau Yehyun berusaha dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan kesehatan, bagaimana kalau Yehyun sakit karena terlalu sibuk latihan tanpa mengingat waktu makan. Jaewoo melihat Yongguk hanya menatap ponsel di depan rumah Keluarga Kim, berujar kalau Yongguk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Yehyun karena temannya sangat hebat, membuat Yongguk melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis. Benar, Yongguk hanya perlu mempercayai Yehyun, lagipula ada Jaewoo yang mengawasi dan menjaga Yehyun. Rasa antusias Yongguk di hari kelulusan membuatnya memasang ekspresi kaku yang membuat Sihyun menepuk bahu agar lebih tenang, tidak memberi efek dibanding pesan singkat Yehyun yang mengucapkan 'selamat karena hari ini Yongguk-Hyung terbebas dari kesulitan masa sekolah menengah atas'. Sihyun melihat senyum tipis di wajah Yongguk, mendengus sebal karena tidak diperhatikan namun turut menarik lengkung senyum.

Acara kelulusan tidak sepenuhnya membosankan karena penampilan Yehyun diantara kelompok vokal yang menghanyutkan, Yongguk memberi senyum pada Yehyun karena yakin dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik (bukan dia melakukan kesalahan atau semacamnya, hanya saja dia tidak mengambil banyak bagian yang membuatnya tidak mendapat perhatian sebanyak yang lain). Tapi, selebihnya Yongguk hanya memasang ekspresi datar hingga bagian formal dari acara kelulusan sudah selesai.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hyung" Jaewoo memberikan rangkai bunga untuk Yongguk, menyapa orangtua maupun sepupu Yongguk dengan mengangguk sopan

"Terima kasih, Jaewoo-ya" Pandangan Yongguk mencari Yehyun dan menemukannya berdiri kaku dengan rangkai bunga seperti yang diberikan Jaewoo, menyadari tatapan canggung Yehyun mengarah pada orangtua dan sepupunya yang terlihat asing bagi Yehyun

"Kau, Kim Ye Hyun, Kekasihnya Yongguk, ayo mendekat. Kami tidak menggigit, tenang saja" Sihyun membuka suara dan memberi panggilan yang membuat Yehyun tersentak, melangkah mendekat dengan ekspresi tidak berubah dan membuat Ibu Yongguk melontarkan tawa

"Ini anak tingkat satu dalam kelompok vokal tadi kan? Ah, kau adalah Kekasih Yongguk. Kuharap, Yongguk memperlakukanmu dengan baik, tidak bersikap dingin dan acuh padamu" Perkataan Ibu mendapat pandangan protes dari Yongguk, sementara Yehyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung merespon ucapan dari Ibu Yongguk

"Bibi, sepertinya Yehyun merasa canggung karena ada kita disini" Sihyun membuka suara, mengusap sisi belakang kepala selagi tersenyum karena sikap canggung Yehyun yang dianggapnya lucu. Tangan Sihyun menepuk bahu Yongguk, sebelum berlalu bersama Orangtua Yongguk maupun Jaewoo

"Kau tidak ingin memberikannya untukku?" Wajah Yehyun terangkat untuk melempar pandangan bingung atas pertanyaan Yongguk, melihat rangkai bunga yang masih berada di tangannya

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Hyung" Yehyun berujar dengan senyum tipis, bukan ekspresi senang atau antusias seperti yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh Yehyun

"Aku pikir sebelumnya kau merasa canggung karena ada orangtua dan sepupuku, tapi kau memang tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Pertanyaan Yongguk mendapat balasan gerak kepala menggeleng oleh Yehyun, sudut bibir si lebih muda terangkat hingga membentuk senyum tipis yang tidak membantu apapun bagi Yongguk

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sakit. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana saat Yongguk-Hyung kuliah nantinya" Mengingat senyuman dan antusias Yehyun pada hari pengumuman, Yongguk pikir ini seharusnya tema bicara yang menyenangkan, tapi ekspresi Yehyun saat ini tidak memperlihatkan antusias

"Eum. Kau tidak senang, kalau aku pergi ke Perguruan Tinggi?" Yongguk pikir dirinya terlihat bodoh karena menanyakan hal seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak memiliki pemikiran lain untuk dilontarkan. Kernyitan Yehyun memperjelas pemikiran kalau pertanyaan Yongguk begitu bodoh, membuat Yongguk menarik sudut bibir dan mengusap bagian belakang kepala dengan canggung

"Aku senang kalau Hyung diterima di Perguruan Tinggi, tapi aku sedih karena kita tidak akan sering bertemu setelah ini" Lengkung bibir Yehyun begitu dipaksakan menurut Yongguk, membuat Yongguk yang tidak memiliki pengalaman menyamankan perasaan orang lain bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tangan Yongguk meraih puncak kepala Yehyun dengan canggung, perlahan memindahkan pada sisi bahu Yehyun untuk mendekap yang lebih muda, hanya memberi tepukan ringan pada punggung Yehyun tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat

"Aku akan menemuimu saat aku memiliki waktu luang, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kalau tidak sempat bertemu denganmu, aku akan menanyakan keadaanmu melalui Jaewoo, jadi jaga dirimu dengan baik" Yongguk bukan pembicara yang baik, dia lebih sering mendengar dan hanya merespon seadanya pada obrolannya dengan orang lain. Ekspresi Yehyun membuat Yongguk ingin melakukan juga mengatakan sesuatu, walau mungkin tidak memberi banyak perubahan bagi Yehyun.

Yongguk mengetahui bagaimana rasa menjadi 'penghias dinding', berada di ruang belajar yang besar diantara banyak murid namun hanya mendapat pertanyaan sewaktu dia menjadi rekan satu kelompok orang lain, itupun hanya pertanyaan 'kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu'. Yongguk pikir Yehyun adalah tipe orang menyenangkan yang mudah mendapatkan teman, tapi Yongguk tidak melihat banyak orang yang menyapa Yehyun sewaktu dia sedang bersama dengan Yehyun di kantin selama enam bulan ini (karena dia baru mengenal Yehyun secara dekat selama enam bulan terakhir). Yongguk ingin menemani Yehyun saat dia mengalami masa sulit karena menjadi 'penghias dinding', tapi sekalipun dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemui Yehyun secara langsung, dia yakin Jaewoo akan menemani dan menjaga Yehyun dengan baik.

.

Waktu liburan setelah kelulusan senior tingkat tiga terasa begitu cepat, mengembalikan Yehyun pada kesibukan sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas. Hanya saja tahun ini dia mulai menjadi kakak kelas yang harus bersikap baik dan bisa dijadikan contoh, walaupun sedikit orang yang mengenali nama dan wajahnya, apalagi memperhatikan dan memiliki keinginan mencontoh dirinya. Keluhan mengenai hari sibuk sebagai murid kelas dua dilontarkan oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya, termasuk Jaewoo yang kembali menempati ruang belajar sama dengannya, hanya menjadikan Yehyun sebagai pendengar di sisi ruangan yang memilih sibuk menekuni tugas atau menyelesaikan pencapaian dalam video game. Pemikiran mengenai hari melelahkan tentu mengganggu Yehyun pada penghujung kegiatan sekolah, belum lagi sewaktu Jaewoo memiliki kegiatan berbeda yang membuat Yehyun tidak melontarkan keluhannya (Yehyun bukan pemilih mengenai teman, tapi dia tidak memiliki teman lain yang sempat mendengarkannya bercerita). Ruang obrolan dengan Yongguk pun sudah lama tidak diperbarui, tapi kata 'semangat' dengan emoticon lucu yang dikirimkan Yongguk dua pekan lalu –sebelum Yongguk memulai kegiatan kuliahnya– tidak pernah gagal membuat perasaan Yehyun menjadi lebih baik.

Pesan singkat untuk menanyakan keadaan Yongguk berulang kali disusun rapi oleh Yehyun, berulang kali pula dihapus oleh Kim yang masih menempati tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Hanya membahas mengenai kesibukan Jaewoo yang tidak selalu sama dengannya saat memiliki kesempatan pulang bersama dengan tetangga dari Kekasihnya, merespon seadanya dan menghembus nafas dengan lega sewaktu Jaewoo menyisipkan Yongguk yang baik saja dalam ceritanya. Pertanyaan Jaewoo mengenai hubungannya dengan Yongguk hanya direspon ucapan 'kami masih berhubungan', sekalipun komunikasi mereka bahkan tidak dihitung dengan jari. Tangan Yehyun menangkap ponselnya yang meluncur bebas dari tangan Jaewoo, ingin merutuki Pemuda marga Choi di sebelahnya yang sembarang memainkan ponselnya sebelum pandangannya menangkap ruang obrolan dengan Yongguk terbuka dan memperlihatkan pesan baru dari Yongguk yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu pada penghujung pekan nanti. Abai terhadap pengunjung kedai lainnya, Yehyun berseru antusias dan memeluk Jaewoo di sebelahnya, membuat Jaewoo melontarkan tawa kecil karena tidak biasa melihat Yehyun seperti ini.

Kaki Yehyun menaiki tangga bis dengan penuh semangat, mencari Yongguk diantara segelintir orang yang menggunakan kendaraan umum pada pagi di penghujung pekan ini. Tangan Yongguk terangkat untuk membantu Yehyun menemukan dirinya, mengenakan pakaian biasa terkesan santai yang tidak berbeda dengan tipe penampilan Yehyun. Hanya ada senyuman kesan canggung sebagai ganti dari sapaan ramah atau basi, mendengar deru mesin yang mengisi situasi kosong diantara mereka.

"Tahun kedua ini lebih menyulitkan dari tahun pertama tentunya, setidaknya para guru di kelasku senang untuk memberi ujian kecil secara tiba-tiba. Apakah kegiatan Perguruan Tinggi itu melelahkan, Yongguk-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Yehyun yang membuka pembicaraan

"Kenapa? Oh, iya, kehidupan Perguruan Tinggi sedikit melelahkan" Dengan posisi bersebelahan seperti saat ini, Yehyun bisa melihat kantung mata Yongguk dengan jelas. Tidak membutuhkan penjelasan yang panjang untuk memberitahu kegiatan kuliah Yongguk memang melelahkan, mungkin sekian kali lipat melelahkan dari kegiatan sekolah menengah atas seperti dirinya

"Hyung, kau membutuhkan istirahat" Ujar Yehyun yang mendapat gerakan kepala untuk menolak dari Yongguk, yang lebih dewasa mengerjap untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat mengawang

"Aku tidak merasa lelah. Jaewoo mengatakan padaku, kalau kau ingin menautkan tangan dengan Kekasihmu pada bagian paling tinggi dari Bianglala juga memasangkan gembok pada menara tinggi" Balasan Yongguk membuat Yehyun mengingat sejenak, menemukan memori dia menceritakan itu pada Jaewoo sewaktu mereka menunggu giliran dalam pelajaran olahraga

"Bukan masalah kalau hari ini kita tidak pergi ke Taman Bermain dan menaiki bagian paling tinggi dari Bianglala, mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama pada hari lain" Ujar Yehyun dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan sisi positifnya yang menjadi satu diantara sekian alasan Yongguk merasa tertarik dengan Yehyun

"Aku khawatir, mengenai hari lain" Perkataan Yongguk memudarkan senyuman Yehyun, mengartikan perkataan Yongguk sebagai tanda bahwa Pemuda itu ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka

"Benar, ini akan menjadi hubungan yang sulit. Yongguk-Hyung semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah, dan aku akan sibuk dengan kegiatan tingkat dua, belum lagi saat nantinya berada di tingkat tiga" Kepala Yehyun terangguk dengan ringan, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih yang kentara juga tidak lagi tersenyum

"Ini bukan berarti, aku tidak lagi menyukaimu. Tolong, jangan salah mengerti" Yongguk membuka suara, merasa bersalah karena menghilangkan ekspresi antusias juga senyuman di wajah Yehyun

"Tentu, aku mengerti. Hubungan ini bisa menjadi beban, jika aku juga Yongguk-Hyung terlalu memaksakan diri" Lengkungan senyum Yehyun terlihat berbeda dengan lengkung senyum sebelumnya, memaksakan ekspresi baik-baik saja dengan perasaan berantakan. Yehyun seketika merasa lucu dengan dirinya yang berseru antusias pada Jaewoo, sewaktu menerima ajakan bertemu dari Yongguk beberapa hari lalu

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai beban, tapi kupikir kehidupan kuliahku menyita banyak waktu dan aku khawatir aku tidak bisa memberi perhatian yang layak untukmu" Ucapan Yongguk dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Yehyun, tersenyum tipis sewaktu mengingat perkataan Yongguk untuk menenangkannya pada acara kelulusan

"Aku tidak masalah kalau Yongguk-Hyung tidak mengirim pesan juga menghubungiku, hanya saja aku tidak ingin Yongguk-Hyung memaksa diri untuk bertemu denganku saat Hyung lebih membutuhkan istirahat" Bibir Yehyun melontar senyum seadanya, bukan senyuman lebar dengan kesan yang begitu dipaksakan juga bukan ekspresi menyedihkan yang membuat Yongguk merasa khawatir padanya

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu, jangan sakit" Perkataan Yongguk mendapat anggukan tanda mengerti dari Yehyun, menarik sudut bibirnya untuk meyakinkan yang lebih dewasa

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, karena kegiatan Hyung lebih padat dan melelahkan daripada kegiatanku" Manik Yehyun mengarah pada halte perhentian Bis Umum, mengingatnya sebagai halte dekat rumah Seongri –sepupunya–. Pandangan Yehyun membalas tatapan bingung dari Yongguk saat dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, sudut bibirnya meninggi untuk melempar senyum 'baik saja' pada Kim yang lebih dewasa

"Rumah sepupuku ada di dekat sini, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya" Yehyun beralasan, melupakan pertemuannya dengan Seongri pada acara keluarga satu pekan lalu. Yehyun yakin mudah mengetahuinya mengarang alasan, tapi Yongguk tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menahan Yehyun

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" Hanya angguk mengerti dan tangan terangkat yang menjadi balasan dari Yehyun, sekalipun dia mempertanyakan kata 'sampai jumpa' yang digunakan Yongguk. Yehyun berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel untuk mengirim pesan pada sepupunya, tidak ingin menoleh untuk menemukan pandangan intens Yongguk masih terarah padanya.

Ekspresi khawatir Seongri maupun Jinwoo tidak mendapat jawaban, hanya menuruti obrolan Yehyun yang mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas detil acara televisi maupun iklan komersial yang lebih sering hanya diulang. Tatapan cemas keduanya tidak meninggalkan Yehyun saat dia hendak pulang, membuat Seongri segera mengambil dan mengenakan jaket hangat saat melihat Yehyun yang hampir limbung saat mengenakan sepatu. Kata 'aku pulang sendiri, aku sungguh bisa melakukannya' dari Yehyun tidak menghentikan gerakan Seongri, pintu ditutup oleh Jinwoo yang mengucap sampai jumpa pada Yehyun dan berhati-hati di jalan pada Seongri. Perjalanan pulang tidak diisi lelucon yang biasa dilontar Seongri, Seongri menarik Yehyun dengan sebelah tangan dan mengatakan untuk tidak tersenyum saat dia tidak merasa baik saja.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Menjelang episode final, aku bilang kalo aku pengen bikin sequel buat fanfic 101 yang pernah kutulis, pengennya buat diposting waktu episode final tapi malah baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang (bahkan sequel nya Talk Friend baru mulai dibikin). Aku ngga yakin masih ada yang inget couple ini sih, karena momen mereka jelas kalah banget dibandingin sama momen 'Choon' Kim Brothers (aku juga suka sama Yongguk-Sihyun kok, tapi masih sering kepikiran couple ini tiap kali dengerin If It Was You). Maaf karena keterlambatan juga berbagai kekurangan, dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca bagian ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 _Thanks to : Jcansnh, catcherpillar, Lee Mico Malfoy, Brie APel, kanja nim, yuta (Guest), Park Rin-Hyun Uchiha, dan siapapun yang nge follow atau favorite cerita ini (heol jinjja real wanjeon hontoni zhen de gamsahamnida)_

 **.Bonus.**

Cangkir minuman yang tidak lagi sepanas sebelumnya membuat Jaewoo meraih minuman mahal tersebut dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, menggumam bahwa minuman seperti ini hanya dibuat untuk menghabiskan isi kantung orang-orang yang memiliki kantung. Sihyun di sebelahnya menarik sudut bibir dan mengatakan pada Jaewoo untuk menikmati minuman ini dengan perlahan, menikmati perayaan satu tahun enam bulan bagi hubungan Yongguk dengan Kekasihnya. Jaewoo mendelik pada pasangan di meja sebelah mereka, menyibukkan diri dengan satu sama lain hingga terkesan acuh pada pengunjung lain. Walaupun mulanya mendelik dan merasa sebal, sudut bibir Jaewoo tergelitik untuk membentuk lengkungan tinggi . . .

"Meskipun aku masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka, aku merasa senang karena Yongguk sudah kembali" Ujar Sihyun yang dibalas Jaewoo dengan menganggukkan kepala

"Aku merasa lega, karena melihat Yehyun kembali benar-benar tersenyum setelah sekian lama" Balas Jaewoo, menoleh pada sisi kirinya karena Sihyun melontarkan tawa kecil yang membuatnya mengernyit. Jaewoo tidak merasa ada yang lucu dari perkataannya maupun situasi di kedai makan

"Kupikir, aku adalah satu-satunya yang merutuki alasan Yongguk tidak bersemangat selama satu pekan" Perkataan Sihyun dibalas Jaewoo dengan menarik sudut bibirnya

"Kau memang satu-satunya yang merutuki alasan Yongguk-Hyung tidak bersemangat, Sihyun-Hyung, karena aku lebih sibuk merutuki alasan Yehyun absen dari kegiatan sekolah selama dua pekan. Beban pikiran mungkin, karena sepupunya mengatakan dia terlihat sangat sehat sebelumnya" Balas Jaewoo, Sihyun menarik sudut bibirnya

"Mereka mengatakan ingin berpisah demi kebaikan yang lain, beralasan tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan yang lain, tapi setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua tidak memiliki semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Itu sedikit konyol" Kata Sihyun, mendapat respon anggukan setuju dari Jaewoo disebelahnya

"Rasanya sungguh melegakan, saat aku melihat Yongguk-Hyung berada di gerbang sekolahku dan Yehyun, tepatnya melihat Yehyun tersenyum saat mengobrol dengan Yongguk-Hyung satu bulan lalu" Yehyun termasuk diantara teman dekat Jaewoo, tentu melihat Yehyun yang memaksakan senyuman setelah dua pekan absen mengikuti kegiatan sekolah membuat Jaewoo khawatir. Jaewoo merasa dia tidak perlu menanyakan alasan Yehyun, cukup menemukan alasannya dengan mengingat ekspresi Yongguk yang lebih kelam sebelumnya. Dua bulan yang membuat Jaewoo sibuk melontarkan candaan pada Yehyun di waktu senggang, tidak mendapat respon seperti bagaimana senyuman Yehyun saat Yongguk mengajaknya bicara di gerbang sekolah mereka satu bulan yang lalu

"Begitupun denganku. Aku sangat senang, sewaktu Yongguk menghubungiku dengan nada bicara yang tidak terkesan dingin dan datar. Kupikir, dia sungguhan menemukan pengganti Yehyun, seperti yang kusarankan padanya" Sihyun tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman mengenai hubungan romantis dan belum pernah memiliki hubungan mendalam, jadi dia tidak bisa banyak bicara saat Yongguk mengalami masalah dengan Yehyun. Saran Sihyun untuk mencari orang lain yang berada di lingkungan Yongguk saat ini tampaknya tidak membantu sang sepupu, mengingatkan Sihyun kalau awal hubungan Yongguk karena Yehyun menemukannya dan bicara penuh antusias padanya, menjadi sering bertemu dalam banyak kesempatan dan terbiasa dengan kehadiran dari lainnya

"Awas saja, kalau dia sungguhan menyiakan Yehyun-ku begitu saja" Bibir Sihyun melengkung karena melihat Jaewoo bicara dengan penuh emosi, seperti Kakak Laki-laki yang tidak ingin melihat adiknya disakiti oleh pria menyebalkan

"Kenapa kau menambahkan imbuhan 'ku' untuk Yehyun?" Atensi Sihyun maupun Jaewoo beralih pada pemilik suara, melihat Yongguk dan Yehyun yang entah sedari kapan berdiri di sebelah meja mereka

"Sisi posesifmu kembali lagi, Yongguk-Hyung. Kami kan memang dekat, aku teman Yehyun dan Yehyun temanku" Daripada melanjutkan masalah dua bulan kemarin, Jaewoo lebih senang tersenyum karena ekspresi Yongguk maupun Yehyun yang menjadi lebih cerah satu bulan ini

"Kalian tidak memesan makanan?" Yehyun menengahi posisi Yongguk dengan Jaewoo, melontarkan tanya pada Jaewoo maupun Sihyun. Hanya dibalas anggukan membenarkan Jaewoo maupun gestur tangan menolak Sihyun

"Ini perayaan hubungan kalian, jadi aku ingin memastikan kalau kalian yang membayar pesananku sebelum aku benar-benar memesan" Kata Jaewoo yang mendapat sikutan kasar dari Sihyun, si Kim menghentikan lontaran protes pada si Choi di sebelahnya karena lengkungan senyum Yehyun

"Tentu saja, aku yang membayar pesananmu dan Sihyun-Hyung" Jawab Yehyun dengan lengkung senyum tanpa masalah, sedangkan Yongguk mengernyit di balik punggung si murid tingkat satu

"Kita, yang membayar pesanan" Ralat Yongguk, membuat tiga orang lainnya menoleh padanya. Kepala Yehyun terangguk membenarkan setelah memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti selama beberapa saat, tidak menolak tangan Yongguk yang meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya mendudukkan diri di hadapan Jaewoo dan Sihyun. Yongguk tersenyum tipis sewaktu melihat tautan tangannya dengan Yehyun, memastikan dia menggunakan liburan dengan baik sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan kuliah dan hanya bisa sesekali mengirim pesan atau melakukan panggilan dengan Yehyun.

Sihyun bukan orang yang melihat perkenalan mereka, dia tidak mengetahui sedari kapan mereka menjadi dekat dan bagaimana kedekatan mereka sebelumnya di sekolah. Tapi, mendengar bagaimana Jaewoo membicarakan Yehyun, melihat Yehyun menengahi Yongguk dengan Jaewoo, juga menemukan Yongguk tersenyum karena tautan tangannya dengan Yehyun, Sihyun jadi memikirkan seberapa kacau dua bulan yang dilewati oleh keduanya dan bersyukur karena Yongguk tidak menuruti nasihatnya untuk mencari seseorang selain Yehyun. Sihyun tidak begitu menyukai dinding yang dihiasi terlalu banyak aksesoris, tapi dua 'penghias dinding' ini tidak membuat dindingnya terlihat memuakkan walau terkesan melengkapi. Jaewoo memberi sikutan pada Sihyun yang tersenyum tanpa alasan, mengatakan pada Sihyun untuk segera memesan menu makanan.

 **.Bonus End.**


End file.
